


You don’t need to go to a party, son, we have pussy at home

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, audio script, f4m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 5
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	You don’t need to go to a party, son, we have pussy at home

[F4M] You don’t need to go to a party, son, we have pussy at home [Incest] [Pussy at home] is also [Mom] [Cheating] [Slut Shaming] light [Fdom] to [Fsub] [Dirty] [Mom Talk] [Face Sitting] [BJ] [Risky Sex] [Creampie]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

[fade in on talking, as though the listener hadn’t been paying attention]

Where are you off to this late at night?

Young man, I’m talking to you. The least you could do is pay attention.

(To someone else)

Yes, dear, good night. I’ll come to bed soon.

(Exasperated) I swear that man goes to sleep earlier every night.

(Back to talking to listener) I was asking you what your plans are this evening. You were too busy texting your friend to answer your mother, apparently. 

(Skeptical) Uh-huh. “Just hanging out with a few friends.” Are you sure you don’t mean a few dozen friends at that party over at Steve’s?

Yes, I heard you talking to him on the phone, that I pay for, I might add. So the least you could do is answer my questions directly and truthfully.

Are there going to be girls at that party?

Yes, I know you’re “just home from college” and an adult. That doesn’t matter. I want to know if there will be girls at the party that you’re going to.

I thought so.

And will Amy Lawrence be there? 

Hmm…typical.

What do I mean by that, I mean that Amy is a little slut, just like her mother!

You heard me, young man. You’re an adult so you should hear the truth. Your father has been down that road more than once, I’m sure.

Yes. I’m saying your father has had sex with Mrs. Lawrence, like half of the men in this town. It’s disgusting, really.

No, I mean if it weren’t for the cheating I’d be fine with it. At least *someone* in this town is getting properly fucked. But men always go for the new shiny thing and think it’s better than what they already have.

I don’t know why you’re acting all surprised that I use this language. You’re the one who’s always telling me that you’re a grown man. Well, it’s time for you to realize that growing up comes with certain…responsibilities.

Tonight, you’re going to do what *I* want and that’s all there is to it. I forbid you from going to the party. I’m not afraid to cancel your internet and xbox live, either, young man!

You’re darn right I’m upset, mister. You’re just like your father. So wasteful! Always going out and spending money and time on things that you don’t need!

You’re going all the way out to this party for some pussy, when there’s a perfectly good pussy right here at home!

What pussy? Mine, of course.

Shh! Your father could still be awake…as unlikely as that is.

I’m not joking. You’re planning to go out and go through all this time, money, and trouble to impress a girl who doesn’t even know how to handle a cock, and she’s going to slurp you for a minute and fuck you for two and then get bored because she doesn’t even know what she wants or how she wants it. 

Look at me when I’m talking to you. Do you even know how to please a woman? 

I’m sure you’re very eager and willing, but…the real trick is to start by listening to her. The problem is little bits of fluff like Amy Lawrence don’t even know what they want, so they just try to get you off as fast as possible, and then lie about how good you are. I won’t stand for that. If you’re going to get laid in this house, mister, you’re going to do it properly. 

That’s right. You’re getting me off tonight with that (getting turned on despite herself) young, hard fucking cock of yours and then you’re going to cum inside me and that’s the final word on the subject. You’re going to fuck me at *least* once tonight, and you’re going to like it, too.

All right, I’m glad that we cleared that up. 

Well…obviously we can’t do this in the kitchen. And there’s just too much risk of getting caught on the couch, even if it would be comfortable and you could bend me over the back…hmm. Go to the guest room downstairs and get undressed. I’m going to make sure that your father is asleep and I’ll join you. 

[sound of walking, door opening closing, or just a brief break]

Well, it’s good to see you still know how to listen to your mother from time to time. Although you don’t have to hide under the sheets, I’ve seen you naked.

No, I don’t mean from a long time ago, I mean from last week. You tend to shower with the door open and I got a very good look. You’ve got a great body and I love your cock. It was fun to watch you play with it, too. You’re far more attractive than your father.

Hmm? Yes, I suppose fucking my son would be cheating on your father. Is that a problem for you? I mean, I can see that tent that you’re making under the sheets so at worst you just seem a bit conflicted.

Well then, let this be the first lesson. If you want your lover to stay true to you, then treat them right and get them off. Make sure that they know you love them, yes, but also that you want to pleasure them. If your father had done even half of the bare minimum then I wouldn’t ever have thought of seducing my own son, but here we are.

So, having said that, are you sure that there isn’t a part of you that gets off on the idea of taking what belongs to him? I’m not just your mother, I’m his wife. I’m his *woman*. And I’m throwing myself at you. Not only that, I’ve already told you that I want you to cum inside of me. No protection. That’s a very intimate act to perform with someone, even if they aren’t related to you and married to your father.

I really do think you’re a very handsome young man, you know. That’s part of why I couldn’t let you go out tonight. I think of you with the useless Amy’s of the world and it just makes me crazy. Which means, yes, I’m jealous of my son giving sexual attention to another woman. It may be immoral, but it’s true.

I’ve wanted you as a lover for a long time now. I tried to deny it, to pretend that I was just appreciating what a handsome young man you’d grown into, but really, I was lying to myself. I could never stand when girls flirted with you or worse, when other mothers checked you out. 

So, now you’ve heard it all, and you’re naked, and you’re hard for your mother. Do you want me to go or do you want me to strip and take that delicious cock inside of me?

[laughs] I thought that would be your answer.

Yes…I’m going slowly. I believe that some things are better if you have to wait. That’s why I’ve always told you to be patient for desert.

Off comes the shirt…and this bra…

Hmm…my tits might be a bit more affected by gravity, but I bet they’re also a lot bigger than anything you’ve ever handled before. You see how my nipples are tightening up? Thats because I’m thinking about my son’s strong hands…

(More aroused) I haven’t been this turned on in years. And off come the yoga pants. No panties tonight. 

[laughs] That’s right. I do wear them for you. Do you know how many times I’ve caught you looking at my ass, mister? It would be shocking if I wasn’t so turned on by your…attention. 

I don’t usually trim quite this much, but I thought you might appreciate it. Can you see how wet your mother is for you? How much she wants you inside of her?

So lets pull back that sheet and…mmm…you look so good honey.

No, I’m not just saying it. I really mean it. It’s been impossible to be around you and keep my hands to myself. That’s why you’ve been getting all those long hugs lately. I love feeling your body pressed into mine…especially when you get an erection. Plus, you’re really cute when you get embarrassed. [giggles]

All right, I promise I won’t embarrass you any more tonight. 

So…what do you want?

I mean it. I may have been talking about my own gratification earlier but mommy wants to make you feel good, too. I’m the one seducing *you*, after all.

You don’t have to ask permission…just do what you want…

[light kissing sounds]

A good start…but don’t you want to put your tongue in my mouth?

[heavier kissing]

That’s it, baby. You have a natural way with this. But your hands aren’t doing anything.

I don’t know, where would you like to put them?

[deep moans as touched]

Fuck, your hands feel so good on my tits, baby. 

Mmmhmm…did you feel how my nipple hardened against your palm like that? I love it when my man takes what he wants from me. I can’t get enough.

[moans] How did you know I loved getting my nipples pinched, young man? [laughs] Fuck…don’t stop…

Yes…oh god yes suck on them…please.

Fuck, no, don’t be gentle! Be harsh! Take them! They belong to you, baby! 

Mmm…yes…you like that, don’t you. Fuck, I could get off just from you sucking on my tits, but…mommy needs your mouth and tongue so much tonight, baby. Will you let me ride your face?

Oh, I promise I’ll be gentle. [laughs] But I don’t think you’ll mind if I get a little bit fierce. 

Lay down. Yeah, just like that.

I’m going to straddle you. I’m really turned on and incredibly wet right now. I want you to just explore me for now, all right. And feel free to move your hands around my thighs and ass, I love that.

[she’s sitting/riding his face starting here]

Ohhh….ohhh my pussy just touching your mouth is turning me on so much…fuck…

Yes, baby…just…like that…kiss me…be a little gentle at first…

Up, up, up…there…yes…fuck…your father never found my clit that…[moans]…quickly

[she has sort of a mini-orgasm that takes her by surprise right here, feel free to replace the following line if you want] 

Mmm…mmm…fuck fuck fuuuuuck…

Oh…oh wow…no I’m fine baby…I just…I came. It was just a small orgasm, but it kind of took me by surprise. [laughs]

[face riding ends]

No, you can stop. You’ve done great. I feel like I’m building to at least one big orgasm and I want to cum with you inside me, and before that, I really want to taste your cock. May I?

Yes, your mother is asking permission to blow you. [laughs] 

Good. I never want to push you too far. I know what we’re doing is…unconventional…but I love you and I want you to be safe with me. 

[she takes him in her mouth, licks him a few times]

God…your cock is so…mmm…so nice. I wondered what it would be like up close. The smell is so…so fucking manly…I just want a little taste…

[bj noises start here, intersperse between lines]

Oh god you taste fantastic…

Just like the rest of you, your cock is perfect. 

You’re everything a man should be…

Mmm…and its not just because you’re young either. We’re all hot when we’re young. 

You’re special. And you’re mine. And, at least for now, I won’t share. 

[bj ends]

As much as I would love for you to finish in my mouth…I know where I need your cum…

So, how about it? Do you want to fuck your own mother? 

Nope. I don’t have any condoms. And if I did, we wouldn’t be using them.

Why? Because I want to feel you cum inside me. I want that luscious virile cum flowing into me. I think you want that too. 

[kissing noises]

That’s right, keep going, take what you want from your mother…push me on my back…

[kissing noises] 

Yes…fuck, yes…now force my legs open. Don’t be gentle. Remind me that you’re in charge, baby.

Mmm…that’s right…take what belongs to your father. Take it from him and make it yours.

Oh my god I feel you…you’re almost inside me…push inside…don’t worry about hurting me please just enter me please I need it so bad.

[moans very loudly as entered]

Oh…fuck! Fuck me baby!

[fucking starts here, insert moans, whimpers, etc, between lines as you feel appropriate]

[she moans loudly again]

Yes, I’m great…I’m sorry I was so loud…you feel perfect inside me…

I was going to ask you to hold back from cumming but…I’m so close already baby. Just ride me. Don’t worry. 

Yes…yes like that. Sometimes I might ride you, too, and just take my pleasure from you…that’s all right, as long as you care about…your lover’s pleasure…

But you’re very virile, aren’t you? I bet you need to come two or three times a day…

That often? [laughs] Well, I’ll do my best to keep up with you…

Every morning I can make you breakfast, and then you can be my breakfast. I love a hot load of creamy cum first thing. [laugh]

When you get home and you’re stressed from college you can just bend me over the kitchen table and use me…before your sister gets home of course.

Oh, and speaking of her…she’s all grown up too but she still acts like a brat sometimes, doesn’t she? Maybe we could get her back, just a little bit. Do you want to fuck mommy on all fours on your sister’s bed.

[laughs] Yes, baby, I’m *very* dirty. 

(Becoming more aroused/losing control) Fuck…keep going…fuck me harder, yes baby…

Oh god…yes…it’s yours now…my pussy belongs to you…do you like that?

Fill me, baby. Fill the place where you came from with your cum. 

I want it all, baby. I want it flowing out of my onto my thighs. I want my womb to be full.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, I feel you inside me, spasming, cumming, yes, yes, yes!

[improv to orgasm]

Oh my god, baby, you were…fantastic.

Yep. You knew exactly what I needed tonight. Tomorrow night we can talk more about other ways to please each other.

Oh, I don’t mean to be a one night stand. 

No way. For as long as our affair goes on I’m going to work very hard to be the woman of your dreams. Maybe not forever. I do want you to meet a nice girl and settle down, be happy, have grand kids.

Then again, maybe I could have my own grand-children. After all, my womb is full of my son’s virile cum, isn’t it?

Oh, is that turning you on? Look at you, getting hard again. Oh my god, I’m going to have to get in better shape if I’m going to keep up with you. 

No way mister, no son of mine is wasting his cum jerking off. As long as I’m available, you’ll be emptying your balls straight into me. So, what should it be? Should I ride you dry? Or do you have some stress you want to take out on mommy? Doggy style would probably be best for that.

Mmm…we’re going to have so much fun together. I just know it. [laughs]


End file.
